


Buena Muerte

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darkfic, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Beta, Old Fic, Pseudo-Incest, Smoking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, fic from 2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: "Yacerán mis restos sobre la tierra fría y con sangre inocente derramada, yacerá mi alma en el olvido de mi condena aceptada de una muerte deseada"..../Serie de Drabbles y Viñetas de la Batfamily del 2018; originalmente publicada en fanfiction.net/.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul, other that I don't remember I think
Kudos: 17





	1. Queen of hearts

**I. Tirria**

No es tanto que Tim se _lamente_. No en el sentido en que él entiende la palabra, al menos.

Es más bien como resentimiento, como un rencor hacia si mismo y sus propias acciones. A su simple existir en el Universo infinito y a su consciencia de la vida que posee.

Es odiar todo y nada a la vez, es retorcerse hasta el cansancio sobre la insignificante de su vida y sus acciones, es sangrar por dentro con el humo del tabaco en sus pulmones.

Pero no es tanto como que Tim _lamente_ estar vivo, sino que odia cargar con algo que nunca planeó.

**II. Misántropo**

Jason no es alguien que busque el contacto humano por cuenta propia; no le gusta admitir que le aterroriza.

Por eso siempre viaja solo y hace sus guardias por Gotham sin compañía; es probable que un día muera desangrado y que ni Oracle ni el gran B. sepan en donde se fue a meter.

Sin embargo, Jason no piensa mucho sobre ello, es una persona que no esta hecha para la convivencia y ha aprendido a lidiar con ello.

Quizás lo que si lo preocupa al respecto es no sentir esa ansiedad o temor con Timothy.

Jason se convence que se debe a que el reemplazo no es humano.

**III. Petricor**

La lluvia en Gotham nunca es tranquila, como su ciudad, es fría y arrojadora.

Peligrosa como nadie ha descrito a la lluvia.

Timothy se balancea por los techos húmedos y helados de Gotham, el aire fresco y el aroma a tierra inunda sus sentidos. Las gotas caen en su rostro y le erizan los poros de la piel uno a uno, haciéndolo sentir vivo.

Se detiene en un edificio cualquiera y levanta su mirada hacia el cielo oscuro y salvaje, los rayos siendo efímeros y los truenos poderosos.

Sonríe.

La lluvia siempre lo pone nostálgico.

**IV. Monarquía**

Red Robin cree que, si tuvieran que explicarle a algún ser humano ordinario como trabajaba Batman con sus aliados, lo más fácil sería con un tablero de ajedrez.

Batman sería el rey, por supuesto, moviéndose a todos lados y protegiendo a la reina que vendría a ser Gotham.

Oracle sería un caballo, saltándose los peligros de manera virtual.

Robin sería una Torre, moviéndose a su antojo, pero dentro de los deseos de Batman, y Tim odia admitir que él mismo también es una Torre.

Nightwing… Nightwing se asemeja a un peón, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer.

Y Red Hood podría ser un Alfil, moviéndose dentro de sus posibilidades de cualquier manera que le fuera posible.

Y al final, todos protegen a la reina.


	2. Song of love

**I. Letífico**

Tim suspira, Jason gruñe.

Las manos suben, bajan, rozan, pellizcan, arañan.

Sus bocas chocan, se buscan, se funden.

El sofá cruje ante el peso de las acciones indecorosas de ambos, ante la humanidad de sus deseos más íntimos.

Azul contra azul en las miradas, hermano contra hermano por la dominación sobre el otro.

Tim se rinde y se deja corromper por las manos de Jason, y Jason no puede dejar de pensar que Timmy es lo único que lo hace sentir algo _similar_ a la felicidad.

**II. Apotropaico**

Todas las noches, Cass detiene a Stephanie antes de que salga a su guardia.

La jala de la muñeca (independientemente de las quejas de Spoiler, que tiene cierta ansiedad de pensar en qué ocurre en Gotham cuando ellos no patrullan) y la obliga a ponerse de espaldas a ella.

Frota dos rocas traídas desde Japón y las chispas caen al suelo del apartamento que comparten (a veces cerca de la ventana de madrugada, a veces en el piso de la azotea), un rojo fuego brillante y ardiente.

Esa es la manera de Cass de pedir por el bienestar de Stephanie.

**III. Venusto**

Jason no puede evitar _desear_ que Tim no sea tan hermoso.

No es envidia ni nada por el estilo, no, bueno fuera.

Es un ardor de esos de hombre, de esos que lo obligan a meterse a la ducha fría después de topárselo durante su patrullaje y que lo orillan a ir a esos rincones de mala muerte de Gotham para pagarle a alguien que le ayude con su problema mientras susurra el nombre de Timothy.

Jason odia admitir que fantasea con el rostro perfilado de Tim, con sus ojos brillantes y su suave voz.

**IV. Resiliencia**

Ra's no es un hombre que se permita el lujo de decaer por culpa de otros.

(Tampoco es un hombre en el sentido usual de la palabra).

Con el tiempo, uno aprende a adaptarse, a superar cualquier imprevisto.

Ra's ha visto civilizaciones morir y hundirse en el olvido de la historia que nadie cuenta.

Él es un demonio con perfecta memoria, y sabe que, aunque siempre llegara otro detective rodeado de pajarillos, nunca debe encariñarse con ninguno.

La inmortalidad le ha mostrado como preservar su alma intacta ante la soledad que conlleva el tiempo de la vida.


	3. Knives in my soul

**I. Limerencia**

Tim detesta cuando no puede controlar su vida.

A fin de cuentas, él es una persona lógica, de datos, de planes e instrucciones que sigue día a día como una computadora. Si las cosas se salen de sus parámetros entra en crisis.

Y distraerse cuando Jason está cerca es algo que ciertamente detesta, así como el cederle la palabra en lugar de corregirlo tal y como con el resto del "equipo".

Pero ciertamente lo peor del asunto era seguir pensando en Jason y no poder dejar de sonreír incluso estando a kilómetros de distancia de Red Hood y de Gotham.

**II. Iridiscencia**

Red Hood no es de las personas que pierden su tiempo pensando en la belleza del arte ni nada similar. Le gusta tener una vida sencilla sin estar tratando de describir aquello que lo deslumbra.

Claro que incluso un asesino como él tiene sus ataques de amor por el arte, y en ocasiones pasan tan rápido que se asquea de la debilidad de sus emociones humanas.

Usualmente eso pasa cuando, después de las frías lluvias de Gotham, un arcoíris acostumbra aparecer cerca de su apartamento para mostrarle que hasta jugar con la luz ante sus ojos puede ser hermoso.

**III. Aurora**

Cass ha envejecido.

Cass ha visto morir a casi toda la gente que pudo amar.

Cass se pone a mirar la Aurora desde su ventana en Siberia, feliz de sentir la mano de Stephanie apretando la suya tal y como cuando eran dos jóvenes impredecibles.

**IV. Efímero**

Barbara sabe que Richard y su falso amor son efímeros en su vida, y que más temprano que tarde la abandonará a su suerte.

Si tan solo…

(Pero no, jamás).

**V. Elocuencia**

" _¿Qué era el amor, sino una deficiencia de su alma?_

_¿Qué eran las lágrimas sino el desgarre del corazón?_

_¿Qué era un beso sino el desenfreno del estar incompletos e imperfectos?_

_¿Qué era la muerte sino el castigo de la vida?"_

Tim tiene cierta elocuencia cuando se le sube el alcohol y no hay nada ni nadie además de una foto de Conner sujetada por sus manos carmesís en plena oscuridad.

.


	4. Without words

_**I. Giros** _

Puede que la vida no sea como la planeó en su momento, puede que tampoco él mismo ha seguido los ideales de antaño y puede que haya perdido la cordura en el camino.

No sabe si eso malo o bueno, o si puede clasificarlo de alguna forma; después de todo a pesar de los drásticos giros de su vida había logrado continuar su camino.

Unos años atrás, eso habría sido extraño, algo que requeriría horas y horas de analizar ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su jodida vida?

Pero para Tim eso ya no importa.

Porque las cosas dejan de importar cuando Jason le sonríe las mañanas de un domingo de invierno.

**_II. Ataraxia_ **

Barbara piensa.

Barbara siempre piensa, no hay momento del día donde no piense y _sobre piense_ las situaciones.

La suya propia incluida, con todo y sus piernas insensibles.

Curiosamente, casi de manera trágica, el accidente trajo cierta calma a su vida.

Porque lo único que puede perder ahora (ya no tiene piernas, ya no tiene a Dick, ya no tiene a Gotham) es su cordura.

Y dado que nunca ha tenido mucho de eso, la tranquilidad llega con el saber que nada puede ponerse peor.

_**III. Nefasto** _

Jason es un desastre.

" _Lamentable"_ , como dirían algunos al ver la tragedia de su vida.

(Tim tiene cierta atracción hacia ello).

_**IV. Cristal** _

Cass no habla.

Pero observa.

Es como si los pensamientos de los demás fueran de cristal.

_**V. Abstemio** _

Tim no toma alcohol. Cuestión de gusto y no de resistencia.

Sería bueno que Jason siguiera su ejemplo, el pelirrojo no soporta bien la bebida.

Pero Jason se pone tan romántico cuando se emborracha que Timothy no puede obligarse a hacer algo al respecto.

_**VI. Escueto** _

Damian no habla mucho (aunque podría decirse que no habla mucho porque _no_ quiere hablar), pero está acostumbrado a que incluso Bruce hable bastante.

Hasta cierto punto es fácil ser quien menos se comunica, y más con Richard siendo incapaz de cerrar su boca.

Damian sabe que Tim habla menos que Bruce, pero más que él mismo, y poco a poco le ha empezado a gustar eso.

Así que cuando Timothy le contesta un "¡Hump!" mientras le ignora para curar una herida a Jason Damian no puede evitar sentir que la respuesta ha sido muy escueta.

(No es como que le duela que Tim lo trate de esa forma, de cualquier manera).

.


	5. Sin titulo

_**I. Avenoir** _

Quizás _(sólo quizás)_ la constante necesidad de Tim de mirar sus álbumes de viejas fotografías y sus cuadernos de niño sea algo insano desde el punto de vista psicológico.

Pero tampoco puede evitarlo, su vida ha cambiado tanto que a veces olvida que no siempre fue así (tan oscura, tan fría).

(Quiere aferrarse al pasado, cuando todo era fácil).

Tim acaricia las fotos y entierra su rostro en sus viejos diarios, deseando ser capaz de recordar los abrazos de su madre con la misma viveza que recuerda su muerte.

_**II. Hipomanía** _

Hay noches en que Jason lo daría todo por dormir y no despertar jamás.

Dormir, soñar para siempre. Nunca abrir sus ojos.

(A menos claro, que Tim esté cerca).

_**III. Embassan** _

La primera vez que Babara tuvo que bañarse sin la ayuda de una enfermera simplemente no pudo.

Sus brazos podían seguir fuertes, recordando sus entrenamientos diarios, pero no compensaban la falta de sus piernas (nada lo haría nunca, de hecho).

Barbara se echó a llorar de impotencia, recostada en el frio piso de su baño.

Al final, terminó metiéndose a la tina con la ropa puesta, pensando como contratar de nuevo a la enfermera sin perder el orgullo.

_**IV. Jayus** _

A Timothy no le agradan las bromas de Damian.

(De hecho, hasta cierto punto las detesta).

Pero bueno, la bolita de odio acaba de regresar del mundo de los muertos, lo mínimo que puede hacer es _reírse_ de su (pésimo) intento de broma.

Aunque es un tanto incomodo bromear sobre tu madre teniendo un clon tuyo en el laboratorio.

"Uno de repuesto, ¿eh?" Había dicho Damian.

.


	6. Undead

_**Tumba** _

_…_

Se mueve, esquiva, ataca, respira, voltea, patea.

Respira.

Ataca, adelante, atrás, gira, otra vez.

Respira.

La capa negra hecha un remolino, el traje rojo cubriendo la sangre del pecho, un antifaz que esconde un azul eléctrico.

" _En guardia, detective"._

Respira.

Timothy se tambalea, se desenfoca, la espada hiere.

Los huesos crujen, los órganos se tuercen.

Ra's lo atraviesa de un lado a otro.

Y, y…

" _¡Hey, Timmy!"_

La ventana ya no está, tampoco Ra's, tampoco Bruce.

Se cae, se deja ir, la vida se le va.

Respira muy profundo.

" _¡Robin…!"_

Abre los ojos.

Batman. Ra's. Gotham.

Detective.

Sus pulmones se llenan de aire.

(Su tumba aún no existe, el mundo no tiene tanta suerte).

Y Tim respira.

.

* * *

_**Tic Tac** _

"(…) Era un resonar apagado y presuroso…, un sonido como el que podría hacer un reloj envuelto en algodón".

-Edgar Allan Poe

…

Jason no puede dormir.

_(Tic, tac)._

Gira en la cama, gira dos veces, gira tres veces.

Avienta las sabanas, las pone de nuevo, golpea la almohada.

Se levanta y se estira, se tumba otra vez.

No puede dormir.

_(Tic, tac)._

Sus manos tiemblan, sus dientes titiritean. Y no puede dormir.

_(Tic, tac)._

Lo escucha, ¿Cómo es que aún lo escucha?

_(Tic, tac)._

Jason grita en desesperación, impotente, demente. Solo quiere dormir.

_(Tic, tac)._

No deja de escuchar la cuenta regresiva de una bomba ya hace mucho olvidada.

_(Tic, tac)._

Jason no duerme esa noche.

.


	7. Sere hearts

**I. Inmarcesible**

Barbara siempre ha sido una amante de las rosas, con toda la trivialidad que ello implica.

Cada cierto tiempo, le compra un ramo de rosas rojas a una chica de una florería cercana.

A Barbara le gustaría decir que son un auto regalo por su perpetua soltería, y quizás lo sean, desde cierta perspectiva.

Cada cierto tiempo, aparece un ramo de rosas fresco y vibrante sobre la tumba de Richard Grayson.

.

**II. Adocenado**

Jason mira de reojo a Tim, preguntándose en _qué_ jodido momento ha terminado viendo al reemplazo como algo sexual.

Claro, que Tim tiene una cintura bastante estrecha y unas buenas caderas, ni hablar del trasero levantado y atlético que se carga ese mocoso. Un rostro naturalmente andrógino es la cereza sobre el pastel.

Todd tira el cigarro al suelo al ver al reemplazo agacharse ligeramente sobre la mesa, la camisa apretando su pecho.

Hijo de puta.

(Esa noche no va a dormir).

.

**III. Caterva**

Si hay algo que Cass detesta de viajar, es el desorden que aparece en tu habitación de hospedaje el último día de este mismo.

El cómo es posible terminar con el doble de ropa y documentos en su mochila es algo que no puede explicar y con lo cual tampoco sabe lidiar.

Stephanie no ayuda al desorden previo al regreso, siempre olvidando sus cosas ahí a donde van.

Claro que es fácil olvidar tu bolso en el restaurante cuando tu novia comienza a susurrarte versos indecorosos al oído.

.

**IV. Zote**

Tim admite que tiene un humor bastante pesado; un humor bastante pedante, por decirlo así. Pero los demás no ayudan mucho en su osadía por dejar de demostrarlo.

Jason es quien menos pone de su parte para apaciguar las burlas de Timothy, prácticamente se coloca en bandeja de plata para ser objeto de su diversión.

Claro que una cosa es equivocarse al hacer algunos cálculos y otra muy diferente tirar la vajilla de vidrio al bote de basura.

.


	8. The love of hate

**I. Muérgano**

Tim no está muy seguro de porqué se sigue esforzando en refinar la forma de ser de Jason.

Y con refinar obviamente se refiere a "volver suficientemente decente para que Bruce deje de poner el grito en el cielo cada que vamos a cenar".

Pero cuando Jason lo acorrala en la esquina del departamento, apestando a cigarros y alcohol, susurrándole vulgaridades con ese jodido acento de los suburbios bajos de Gotham… Bueno, Tim simplemente decide que quizás Jason nació para ser así.

.

**II. Desidia**

Bruce nunca ha sido alguien que exprese demasiado su sentir; claro que no, después de todo eso lo haría humano.

Alfred sabe bien todo eso, pero también conoce a Bruce como la palma de su mano, incluso un poco mejor.

Lo ve moverse por la mansión durante un par de días en silencio, tratando de descifrar que se esconde detrás de sus miradas furtivas a los cuadros que llevan décadas en los pasillos y ese tamborileo sobre la mesa.

Al séptimo día, Alfred le pregunta si Selina ha escapado de nuevo.

Bruce solo asiente con lentitud.

.

**III. Kenopsia**

Jason no se considera a si mismo un ser demasiado sentimental.

Pero no puede evitar el apretujo en su corazón cuando, al dar su ronda semanal por los barrios bajos de Gotham, ve las ruinas de su antigua casa.

(Jason trata de no pensar en ello ni en su madre ni en el agua de Lázaro que corre en sus venas).

.

**IV. Tametzona**

A veces a Tim le da por ceder a las extrañas peticiones de Conner, sobre todo cuando estas aparecen en los intervalos (a veces días, a veces meses) en que Jason se marcha sin explicación alguna.

El pedido más común del kriptoniano es increíblemente simple: Que Timothy se deje abrazar en la azotea bajo la luz de la Luna en las noches claras y frescas de Smallville.

Drake no pregunta la razón, a fin de cuentas, hay cierto romanticismo en todo el asunto.

.

**V. Afenfosfobia**

Richard entendía a Barbara.

Entendía el trauma de su ser y el dolor de su vivir. Realmente lo hacía.

Entendía su frustración y sus lágrimas, entendía su pérdida y su necesidad.

Pero, así como Richard entendía lo que conllevaba la parálisis de Barbara, ella entendía que Richard, como muchos hombres, no podía cargar con ella y la abstención tan implícita.

Así que no le importó terminar su relación. Todo era preferible a la infidelidad física y su burla tan cruel.

.


	9. Cotidiano (extra)

**I. Acéfalo**

Tim mira la invitación una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

Suspira.

Acerca su mano al sobre cuidadosamente sellado, le recuerda a las cartas de la época victoriana, a esas cartas de la realeza que indicaban meras frivolidades.

Rompe el sello y procede a leer su contenido lentamente, casi sin respirar.

Si Timothy Drake no fuese quien es justo ahora, y si Red Robin no acabara de matar al Capitán Boomerang, no aceptaría la propuesta de Ra's.

(Pero las manos de Tim están llenas de sangre y es cuestión de tiempo para que Bruce regrese de la Atalaya…)

.

**II. Floripondio**

Jason casi arranca el póster antes de que su mente reaccione.

Él (Jason) y Tim han comenzado a vivir juntos hace dos semanas, lo que quiere decir que Tim probablemente ya ha tenido tiempo de ir a recoger sus pertenencias de la mansión.

Ergo, el póster de Star Wars definitivamente es de Timothy.

Timothy es el novio de Jason… Si Jason quita el póster va a hacer enojar a su novio… Ah, el amor.

Al final no quita el póster de la pared, en su lugar, pone el suyo propio a lado.

¿Quién diría que Bob Esponja quedaría tan bien a lado de la Princesa Leia?

.

**III. Virgo**

Conner traga saliva por tercera vez en menos de un minuto mientras espera sentado en la cama de Tim.

(La cama de su novio, Dios).

El vigilante entra a los pocos minutos, toalla en la cintura y su cabello húmedo y vale, que Conner sabe que llevan meses de novios, pero…

Tim le sonríe con picardía antes de cerrar la puerta, posteriormente, deja caer la toalla y se sube al regazo de Conner (quien ha olvidado quitarse aunque sea la camisa porque hey, es Conner de quien estamos hablando).

-Tranquilo, yo te enseño.

Resulta, dos horas y una ducha después, que Tim es un excelente maestro.

.

**IV. Chicoleo**

-Tim, estás borracho. – murmura Jason mientras trata de hacer que el menor se tumbe en la cama.

Red Robin solo ríe (de esa forma tan curiosa que solo el alcohol permite) y ladea su cabeza.

- _Jasooonnnnn…_

-Tim, por favor, túmbate en la cama, quiero dormir.

El menor se muerde los labios y entonces Todd nota que no es precisamente su cara lo que el menor mira.

_Oh._

\- ¿Tu mami era pastelera…?

Jason se sonroja a morir.

.

**V. Laxo**

Cuando a Ra's le informan que Timothy ha dejado un paquete con su destinatario sobre la mesa donde los ninjas dejan su ramo de flores semanal, no puede evitar sentir curiosidad.

Ordena que lo revisen y, de ser algo completamente _inofensivo_ (sin chips, sin veneno, sin micrófonos), se lo entreguen de inmediato.

Es Talia misma quien le entrega el paquete (una caja roja diminuta y ligera) con una sonrisa, y Ra's debería saber que su hija ha encontrado algo de que burlarse.

Cuando Ra's encuentra un frasco naranja diminuto lleno hasta el tope de pastillas azules y una servilleta con labial rojo, bueno…

Ra's hace la nota mental de hablar con Timothy personalmente.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía ganas de volver a tener esta historia mero arriba de mi perfil JAJAJAJA
> 
> Me encontré unos drabbles que había desechado durante las ocho entregas originales y pues medio me puse a editarlos. La razón de quitarlos es obvia, desentonan un montón en temática y redacción, son super random y sin seriedad alguna.
> 
> Espero no haya quedado tan malo, últimamente casi no escribo en español.
> 
> Los reviews son gratis, mis vigilantes.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo una cuenta de twiitter @mistressofvos u.u


End file.
